The Lonely Hanyou
by AlwaysDreaming95
Summary: Story telling for the children. Inuyasha's past is reveiled but who's telling the sotry and who are the children
1. Enter Family

Story of the Lonely Hanyou

She heard her little boy crying when she walked into her home knowing that he had a fight with his father about why they had to be careful some people didn't like people like us. She sighs when she walks down the hall to see her husband outside his son's door looking completely guilty and sad.

When he spots her she sees tears in his eyes, "Koishii, I didn't mean to say what I did I told him the truth about some people but I know that people in the village are different but I know that they are afraid of us still even though I had promised that I would protect this village from any harm, but it seems that they have yet to believe."

His wife walked into his arms and held him, "Anata, What do you mean?"

"Well I took Shuno into the village because he wanted to get you a present but when we saw what we wanted and went to buy it and we did but a young boy had thrown a rock at Shuno and started to call him names. They know that his mother is the priestess yet they still don't' like that he is part demon, even if he's only one fourth inu demon." His wife sighs and hugs him tighter as her husband keeps talking, "When we got home he seemed mad at me and asked why the other children seemed to treat him differently. He was angry that his twin got to go to the shrine with you and he was stuck with me. He doesn't seem to remember what happened a few years ago. Is it wrong that I told him only half the truth?"

His wife shakes her head and looks up to kiss her husband, but not even that made him happy like any other day.

The woman sighs as she calls for her other child who had just come in from picking flowers her blue eyes filled with pure curiosity well her white ears twitch when she hears her brother crying.

"Sweetheart I'm going to comfort your brother come in with me I'm going to tell you guys a story that is pure truth about a hanyou boy that was very lonely."

The little girl nods and walks into the room to only see her brother black hair as he hides under his blanket, "Shuno mommy is going to tell us a story about a hanyou like us."

This made her brother jump out from under his covers of his bigger than needed futon that he had set up against the wall for when he mother tells him stories so she had something to lean up against.

His mother walks in and her husband follows and right away start apologizing not wanting his son to hate him anymore. The boy smiles and jumps out of his bed and hugs his father knowing that he acted wrong and that his father was only trying to protect him by not telling him the truth, " I should be the one apologizing father," he whispers into his chest.

"Ok kids for now climb into the bed," they nod and climb in leaving room for their parents in the middle the husband climbs in next to his daughter who is training under her mother and he barely see and vise versa for his wife.

"Ok kids this is a story that has pure truth in it about demons, humans, and hanyous," her children and husband looked at each other knowing that they story will be sad and the woman seemed to catch on and smiled, "Don't worry Watashi no diāzu this story has a happy ending. This is the story of the hanyou named Inuyasha he was much like your father," the wife and her lover looked at each other giving each other and their children didn't' seem to notice, "To get this story let's start with some of his background."

They had heard their children groan they wanted to get to the point of the story, "Why can't' you just start where it's the point of the story."

This mad their mother laughs at their eagerness, "Sweethearts the whole story has many different points that you should know. Now let me start."

He children nod and sit down to listen to their mother tell the story both snuggling into one of their parents.

_**Pyro: Ok i'm kind of stuck writing the sotry forgetting about Inu's mother and fahter's information so deal with me for a bit **_

_**Inuyasha: Idiot**_

_**Kagome: Inuyasha SIT. Sorry Pyro does not own Inuyasha excoe the children and maybe future chracters. **_

_**Inuyasha: *Doesnt' want kagome mad at him* Please if you want review and fill Pyro in on my past and my parents because she's hopeless**_


	2. The Start of the End for Them

**_The Start of the End for Them_**

**_Pyro: Ok Guys to tell you From now on most of this will be the story and not the tellers and their children even if it switches person. _**

**_Rin: Pyro does not own Inuysha_**

(Ok the italics are the story I don't think I'll put it in the parentheses because in the story I don't have to worry about messing up this maybe a Inuyasha and Kagome fan fiction I'm going to make up some things or else I'll try to base most of it off the anime)

_It all started over 150years ago when a young princess was out picking flowers looking for something to put on her dead mothers grave when she heard rustling in the tress behind her. She shouted to the trees, "Is someone out there if so please showsyou?" She was afraid but she wasn't going to act that way. When she was able to slip away from her guards she told herself that she was brave and strong and that nothing bad will happen._

_It was a few minutes until she turned back around she was tired of looking out at the trees and nothing happening she had her flowers and planned to go to her grave like what she did every day. She'd pick flowers and bring them to her mother or to a place donated in her mother's name. She missed her but she remembered that her mother told her, "Izayoi you'll find love one day and others may not like it but he'll be yours and you his. You'll meet him well the flowers are at full bloom." _

_As the woman remembered her mother's words she walked away from the flowers wondering why they all seem to be blooming at the same rate, but she simply shrugged it off along with the feeling of being watched like it has been for the last few months._

_And little did she know that the *cough* young lord of the west, Itutaisho, has been watching her for the last three months. It started when he spotted well he was passing by picking flowers and he was captivated by her beauty. So every day he had come to the same spot and realized that she seemed to work on a schedule some days she didn't' show up and most days when she did their were body guards but it seemed that she's been able to slip away from them to come to the prairie. _

_The next day the princess went to the opening picking a different set of flowers to put in front of the portrait of her mother in the main hall since they seemed to be withering. Again like the day before she heard rusting." _The mother stops for a while and smiles at her children, "can you two think who made the noise?"

Her daughter mumbles well her son shouts excited, "The lord."

The mother laughs, "Yes the Lord of the West InuTaisho.

_ Like the day before he fought with himself to go talk to her. When he looked to see that she was looking at the trees that were closer to her than the day before. The Lord decided that he was no going to be distracted like yester and actually come out to great her. _

_He stepped out and waved to her trying to seem creepy or something and scares her off, but she didn't move and he smelled no fear off of her, "Hello Princess." _

_She smiled at him and did a slight curtsy, "Hello dear sir. How may I help you?" _

_"Not really I think that I'm lost and when I heard your singing." _

_"Why thank you truly no one in the castle seems to tell me what they think of it so I stopped." _

_He frowns thinking of how it can be at castles and how you must act, "I know how you feel. I'm a lord and was forced into a marriage I did not want. We had a child and now she had died and my child hates me, but for some odd reason he still hates his mother more."_

_She giggles, "Maybe your child has a feeling that you plan no harm towards him. Also that you… truthfully I cannot say much in your child's defense but I wish I could." She stops to look at the sky to estimate what times it was in the day then she started to freak, "Oh my god he's going to kill me. Father is going to be so angry at me I missed my meeting with my suitor." _

_"Oh that's too bad. Ummm… I can carry you and run to the edge of the forest."_

_"Or you could just transform and take me to it?"_

_"How did you know?" _

_She laughs and looks at him, "Ok well one my lord: what human looks like you do and two my lord I have heard rumors of you. I know what you've said is true. So I guess I'll ask that you may take me to the edge of the forest but if you drop me and I'll kill you." _

_He laughs, "You know you'd be a perfect mate for me." _

_Oh and how was he right about that. Soon after meeting they became mates and she was with child._

_Someone threatened his mate and child's life so he fought with him and in doing so in a firey building they both died."_

Her son looked at her with wide pleading eyes, "Please mommy tell me more of the story. That wasn't fun you never go into more detail about their next meeting. His mother laughs at him slightly, "Sorry Sweetie but I think it's time to eat," and as if on cue everyone's bellies roared to life.


End file.
